Case of the Stolen Heiress' Hearts
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Sisters Cassandra and Taylynn Carlyle are set to inherit a huge fortune but someone wants them dead. Dr. John Watson is the family's doctor while still working with Sherlock. When the first attempt is made; John calls Sherlock and the game is on! There is a surprise when Sherloc takes a shine to Taylynn while John falls deeply for Cassandra
1. Chapter 1

The sun was hidden behind the clouds as my sister and I were cleaning our rooms when our dad's maid, Theresa came and told us "Lady Cassandra, Lady Taylynn; your father needs to see you at once. I'm afraid he's about to take a turn for the worse." "I already called Dr. Watson" my maid, Lisette said as she came down the hall. The mere mention of the doctor's name always raised me a shiver from me though I never understood why.

"Cassie; you alright" Taylynn asked. "Yeah; I'll be alright. Come on; let's go see what papa wants" I replied, putting my cleaning cloth in the dirty linen pile. Tay and I hurried down the hall to papa's room and knelt down by the bed.

We couldn't bear the thought of losing papa and us being alone but this last round of pneumonia had really taken its toll on him. We were talking to papa and he was still on us for not having found husbands. Taylynn and I had both scoffed the idea of love and papa chuckled softly and whispered "You two are the prettiest flowers in all of London. Both of you will find a man who will appreciate your beauty." Just then; Mr. Dayton, papa's lawyer came in, shot us a dirty glare and I looked at Tay. "Could my lovely flowers excuse us please" Papa asked. "Of course" I replied.

Taylynn and I left the room and I looked at her. "I still really don't trust that lawyer not even from the first time I saw him" I told her. "I don't blame you Cassie. Something is really off about that Mr. Dayton. He looks at us like he wants us dead" she told me. I finally heard the doorbell ring and I told Taylynn I'd get the door. When I opened it; Dr. Watson was standing there. I knew very little of him except that he was a former army doctor injured in duty and that he and worked part time at St. Barts. He had only been dad's doctor for a few months since our dad had first been put on home care.

"Dr. Watson, thank you for coming" I greeted, letting him in and taking his coat. "Of course Lady Cassandra" he replied in a gentle voice. He smiled at me for a moment and it raised another shiver from me. He noticed and asked "Are you alright?" "I'm fine Dr. Watson, just worried about papa" I replied, watching him go upstairs and I made my way back to the sitting room with Taylynn.

Watson's P.O.V

I made my way up to Sir. Carlyle's room just as the lawyer was leaving and tended to him. During my tending to him; he asked me if I would watch over the girls in some way. He actually told me he wished Cassandra would take me as a suitor. Truthfully; I had thought of asking her out but she never acted all that interested. I finished and I knew I had to prepare the girls for the worst. Tonight could probably be the last night of their father's life. I left him a moment, taking my bag with me, and made my way down to the sitting room.

They looked up as soon as I entered and Lady Taylynn asked "How is our father doing?" "Girls; I fear you may have to prepare for the worst" I replied. I could see the tears forming in both their eyes. I could tell neither of them was ready for this and I saw Lady Cassandra shaking. Taylynn was watching her and she asked me "I know you're here to tend to our father but do you mind checking my sister? Her shaking has me concerned" Taylynn asked. "Tay; I'm really alright" Cassandra replied. "Actually; both of you are long overdue for doctor's appointments. Look; I have the time. I can take a look at Cassandra" I replied. She glanced at her sister and replied "Alright; if it will get you off my back." She turned to me and said "I'm at your mercy Dr. Watson." I had no idea of what would soon follow as I dared to let myself get closer to these sisters and quite possibly capture the heart of Lady Cassandra Carlyle but I knew danger was bound to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

I left my needlework on the table and followed Dr. Watson upstairs to my room. He closed the door behind us and I sat on my bed, watching him sit his medicine bag on the table. I watched as he opened the bag and found the thermometer. "Would you please tuck your hair behind your ear Cassandra" he asked, putting a cover on the thermometer. I did as he asked and let him take my temperature.

When he had taken my vitals and asked me a few questions; he told me I was perfectly fine. "I'm sorry I took that time. I told Taylynn it was just nerves" I said, getting up off the bed. "It's fine Cassandra. I could understand why she worried" Dr. Watson replied. "Would you mind calling me Cassie" I asked. "Only if you will call me John" he replied.

I smiled slightly and we walked to my dad's room. Taylynn was already sitting by the bed when I came to sit beside her. John was sitting in a chair next to the monitors to keep an eye on dad's vitals. Tay and I both knew that this was going to be a long night.

Taylynn's P.O.V

This night was going to be a night I wouldn't want to remember. Cassie and I stayed by dad's side and I was getting sleepy. "Do you need to go to bed Taylynn" Cassie asked. "If I can have a cat nap; I'll be alright" I replied. "Close your eyes then for a bit. I'll wake you if need be" Cassie told me. I finally closed my eyes and relaxed.

Cassie's P.O.V

I watched Taylynn sleep and Dad was still resting. I looked at Dr. Watson and he gave me a soft smile. I blushed quickly before turning my attention back to my dad. "Cassie" I heard dad whisper. "Yes daddy" I answered softly. "I need you to keep my top journal safe. The last two pages have all you need and be sure you check the back cover" he said. I nodded and he coughed before whispering "Wake Taylynn." I nodded and shook Taylynn's shoulder and said "Tay; wake up."

Taylynn woke up slowly and I whispered "This maybe it." Dad looked at both of us and said "I need you both to be careful. You two now have the largest fortune in London. There is someone out for you two." "We'll be careful dad" I replied. "Please dad; don't leave us; not now" Taylynn pleaded.

"Even if I'm not here physically; I'll always be in your hearts. Don't be afraid to take a chance and you might find someone to love you both. I love you two my little flowers" Dad told us. Right then; the tones of the monitor changed to a flatline and I held Tay close to me as we both wept.

I watched as John placed a call and he finally said "I have Molly Hooper coming tonight to take your dad until he can be transported to the funeral home in the morning." "Thank you for everything Dr. Watson" I told hm. "Of course Cassie" he answered, gathering everything of his to take back to Barts.

Taylynn and I watched as Molly Hooper arrived and took our father away. John left not long after that and for the first time; other than the maids; Taylynn and I were alone. We had no clue what was really about to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it felt unreal that our father was really gone. Our maid, Lisa, had started breakfast for us and then Tay and I had to finalize all the arrangements including what he would wear, the scripture, and the hymns he loved. After eating and all arrangements taken care of; I took out dad's journals. "What are you doing with papa's journals" Taylynn asked, seeing them in my hands when I had started to my room.

"When you had closed your eyes for a few minutes at papa's bedside, he asked if I would take care of his journals. There is something he wants us to know. He told us someone wants us dead. He may have left us a clue" I replied as we started down the hall and toward my room when I heard a rattle. "What" Taylynn asked, looking around. "Rattling" I told her, looking around again.

"Cassie, watch out" Tay cried as we shielded each other when the glass chandelier came crashing down with great force and shattered into a thousand pieces. Glass shards hit both of us as we stood frozen in place.

Lisa came up immediately and asked "What happened up here?" When she saw us bleeding, she added "I had best call Dr. Watson to check on you two. Go on down to the old sitting room and please don't get any blood on the furniture on your way down."

We nodded and carefully made our way down the stairs and to the old sitting room. It hadn't been long after mom had died that dad had closed off the old sitting room. I was 15 and Taylynn was 13. It remained closed off, at least to company but Tay and I always had access. We got inside and closed the door before each of us took a seat on the old fainting couches and I carefully sat the journals down.

After awhile, Tay and I heard Lisa open the front door and she invited two people in. "They're waiting in the oak doors on your left" she told them. The doors opened a moment later and Dr. Watson walked in with a tall, dark haired stranger in a long coat. "Cassie, Taylynn, this is Sherlock Holmes" John told us

Sherlock looked at us and finally asked "My condolences about your father and I will find out who is out for you two. May I look upstairs?" "Follow the broken glass" Taylynn and I answered as John started to work on Taylynn. I tried not to look at the injuries but my stomach started turning. Instead, I tried to concentrate on who could want me and Tay dead but I became too light headed and everything went black.

John's P.O.V

I had just finished with Taylynn when I saw that Cassandra had passed out. "Do you want me to go help your friend" Taylynn asked. "Please and see to it as well that he doesn't destroy anything" I told her as she got up carefully to go assist Sherlock.

When Taylynn was gone, I moved over and started tending to Cassie's wounds. I carefully extracted the shards of glass in her arms, bandaged each one, and then checked on her to make sure I didn't need to send for an ambulance. When I was finished, I sat on the old ottoman beside her and waited for her to wake up. I knew Sherlock and I would have a time on this case trying to figure out who wanted the Carlyle sisters dead.

Taylynn's P.O.V

I followed the mysterious Sherlock Holmes and saw he was inspecting where the chandelier had fallen. "Mr. Holmes is there a way that I can help you" I asked. "Yes, are there any hidden passages in the house and you may call me Sherlock" he asked in reply. "Of course there are hidden passages in the house. This house was built in the late 1600's to early 1700's. Passages were built to get to other rooms quickly especially for servants to get to their lower quarters in the basement or to get to another room quickly" I replied.

"Could you show me how to access them" Sherlock asked. "Of course, let me get a couple of flashlights" I answered, going to my room and getting two flashlights. I came back and handed Sherlock a flashlight before taking him to the upstairs part of the library. I opened the secret passage and we started walking along the passage though I was careful to avoid any splinters or chances of hurting my cuts again.

"Which way to the chandelier" he asked. "Oh, hang on a moment" I replied as I looked around at the little door frames that Cassie and I had marked with permanent marker when she was 13 and I was 11. I finally found the passage we needed and he examined where it had hung. "How old was that chandelier" Sherlock asked. "Not that old, actually, it was put in about three years ago" I answered. "Explains a lot and yes, I'm talking about sabotage. Someone is certainly out for you and Cassandra. Now, it's time to find out who" Sherlock told me. "Cassie did say our papa had a couple of journal entries that might help" I replied, now leading him out and we made our way back downstairs. I was anxious to solve this mystery but first I really needed to check on Cassie.

Cassie's P.O.V

"Cassandra, it's John" Are you alright" I heard Dr. Watson ask as he shone a penlight in my eyes. "What happened" I asked, trying to sit up. He eased me back down and replied "You passed out after taking one look at your injuries. Please, lay still awhile longer. I did inject you with a mild pain killer before I removed the glass."

I nodded just as I heard Taylynn and Sherlock walk back in. "Cassie, are you alright" Taylynn asked. "Yes Tay, I will be alright" I replied. "Taylynn mentioned that your father might have some helpful clues in his journal" Sherlock said, sitting in one of the old chairs.

The journals are on the table. Take them and don't forget to return them" I told Sherlock. "Perhaps you and Taylynn would allow us to take you to the service tomorrow" John asked, looking at me. I looked at Taylynn and we agreed before they left, taking the journals. Taylynn and I had our own supper and I asked "You think we can really trust this Sherlock Holmes?" "If Dr. Watson does then I guess we can" Tay answered as we finally finished our dinner and headed upstairs. We agreed to stay in one of the guest rooms after we changed just because we didn't want to be separated after today's event. We just didn't know what tomorrow would hold and where it might lead our hearts.


End file.
